


Who is Soos Ramirez?

by Kaela_Rose



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abueleta, Other, man-child, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaela_Rose/pseuds/Kaela_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief description on Soos Ramirez and his amazing personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who is Soos Ramirez?

Soos Ramirez.

Soos Ramirez is a fun, jolly 22-year-old man-child. He's the kind of person who appreciates the simple things, and doesn't take life too seriously.  
Soos loves fixing things and works hard at his job in the Mystery Shack. Soos is fascinated by the shack's strange attractions, as he's pretty easily impressed. He looks up to Stan Pines and loves him as a Father-figure. Soos dreams of being legally adopted by Stan and changing his name to Stan Junior, and hopes to one day own the shack.  
Soos enjoys playing video games in his spare time and is quite good at them.  
One of Soos' main traits is his happy-go-lucky spirit and his child-like behaviour. He's definitely immature, but in a good way. He enjoys kiddy games such as lazer-tag, and gets strange imaginative ideas ( such as becoming "Questiony-The-Question Mark" ) that usually only come to children.  
Soos' favourite outfit is his work clothes- a large green t-shirt with a question mark motif, a small cap, baggy shorts and plain runners.  
He is quite fat, but actually likes this, as he can make his large tummy look like it's talking by holding it with his hands.  
Soos has a habit of saying weird suggestions/quotes at random moments.  
Such as: "My wisdom is both a blessing. And a curse" or "Time for a repair guy to become a repair man".  
Soos is a highly humorous character and extremely funny, though he doesn't realise it, as most of the funny things he says, he means seriously.  
He also says "dude" and "dog" a lot and sometimes makes up weird names to call people like : "girl-dude" and "hambone".  
Soos has a real love for being a DJ at parties but isn't the best at it, as he often has trouble pressing the right buttons.  
Soos also loves anime, glowing dots and food.  
The thing Soos hates more then anything is his birthday, as it was the day he realised his Father wasn't coming back. His Dad is a real sore subject for Soos, but he's starting to accept that he doesn't care about him and is gradually getting over it.  
Soos has a real kind part to his personality. He cares a lot about his Abuelita, the Pines twins and Stan.  
He's really brave and adventurous, despite his natural goofiness, and often finds himself at the centre of the action.  
Soos has really achieved character- development and has gone on many adventures in his time. He really deserved getting his wish granted- becoming Mr Mystery and will hopefully have a lovely, long life working hard at his new job, making new friends, and most importantly- having fun.


End file.
